Leila
|artist = Cheb Salama |year = 2016 |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) April 28, 2017 (ZH3) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JD2017/JDU 1A: Orange 1B: Orange-Brownish 2A: Azure 2B: Ultramarine Blue |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 140 |audio = |perf = Marianne Campos }}"Leila" by Cheb Salama is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a barefoot woman with brown hair, and she wears an orange bolero jacket, a purple cropped tank, and neon blue split skirt. Her glove is dark pink, and she also has a gold belt and matching necklace. Background The background is a city at night-time. What appears to be a café or a restaurant can be seen alongside a drinking fountain. The windows in the buildings seen in the background, the drinking fountain, the restaurant and the floor pattern underneath the dancer all light up in sync with the track's beat. The city resembles Istanbul. There is a Hagia Sophia Museum and some houses and apartments. Two silhouettes of the dancer appear on her left and right sides, dancing along with her. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Open your arms in a semi-circle motion. Gold Move 2: Extend both of your arms and look down. LeilaGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 LeilaIG.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Leila GM2.png|Gold Move 2 LeilaIG2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests Leila appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Around The World Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *1001 Nights Of Dances *All Songs K-R Trivia *''Leila'' is the second song by Cheb Salama in the series. **It is also the sixth song composed by Tom Salta in the series, after Dagomba, Spectronizer, Chiwawa, Drop the Mambo, and Oishii Oishii.https://www.tomsalta.com/just-dance **Unlike Leila, Fatima is not featured on . *''Leila'' is the first Turkish-language song in the series, before Adeyyo. *A part of the preview of the song had been released via the Italian Facebook page 2 hours before it was revealed on YouTube.https://www.facebook.com/justdance.it/videos/1235183059857368/ *There is a glitch where the crown indicating who has the highest score turns white instead of a gold color. *The coach's avatar has its hair free and not tied in a ponytail. *The line "Come on and find me" is written as "Come on find me" the third time it is sung. *The Gold Moves 1 and 3 pictogram is in a darker hue. *In the servers, a work-in-progress preview can be found: in it, the background clones look different.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_JEfoxdZXY *In via , the Kids menu icon for Funky Robot accidentally appeared as a placeholder for this pictogram. **This issue was later fixed on December 10, 2017. Gallery Game Files Leilasqu.png|''Leila'' Leila_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Leila cover albumbkg.png| album background Leila_banner_bkg_30.png| menu banner Leila map bkg.png| map background Leila_BC.jpg| cover Leila cover 1024.png| cover LeilaAva.png|Avatar 200580.png|Golden avatar 300580.png|Diamond avatar Leila pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Leila jd2017 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila jd2017 load.png| loading screen Leila jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila jd2018 menu.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila jd2018 load.png| loading screen Leila jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila_jdnow_menu_new.png|''Leila'' on the menu Leila_jdnow_coachmenu_new.png| coach selection screen Leila_jdnow_score_new.png| score screen Leila_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Leila_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Leila-Free.png|Proof of the song not being a VIP routine on Others Leila_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Leila_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Leila jd2018 picto error.png|The pictogram error in via Leila beta comp.png|Comparision between the background dancers designs Bild3.png|Background Videos Official Audio Cheb Salama - Leila Teasers Leila - Gameplay Teaser (US) Leila - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Leila - Just Dance 2017 - Full Gamplay 5 Stars PS4舞力全开2017国行版 Leika -Cheb Salama 摄像头5星Just Dance2017 Leila - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2018 Unlimited Leila by Cheb Salama 5 Stars + Superstar (Funky Robot Pictogram!!) Just Dance 2018 - Leila Leila - Just Dance 2019 Beta Elements Leila early version full gameplay Others Just Dance Now Glitch Leila Plays Everytime References Site Navigation tr:Leila es:Leila Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Turkish Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Tom Salta Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Marianne Campos Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs by Cheb Salama Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette